


Ready To Fall

by HazAndNi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi





	Ready To Fall

She wasn’t ready to fall in love again. Not after last time. Not after Mark. He had promised her they would be together forever. They had already been through so much, he said. Forever was nothing compared to the storms they had weathered, he said. He lied. He left. Left her alone at 18, with a 4-year-old child who had his fathers hair and his mothers eyes.  
She wasn’t ready to fall in love again. So when Eleanor told her she wanted her to meet Louis’ “cute blonde friend who would be perfect for you” she was indifferent. She’d had enough experience with dating guys who freaked out once they met James and she wasn’t looking forward to having to explain to her son why that nice man he had met the other day would never be coming back. But Eleanor was insistent, as usual.  
After a few meetings, she could tell that he was different, but that didn’t stop her from being cautious. She never mentioned James, for fear of scaring him away. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she had anything in her life other than work and him. Until one day her world almost came crashing down.  
It started off as a lovely day. They had gone out the night before and ended up back at her place. He had been sweet and caring, as usual, his blue eyes always gazing at her with a hint of adoration. His kisses innocent. They didn’t have sex and they were both OK with that.  
She woke up slowly to the feeling of him running his callused fingers through her long brown hair, smiling softly at her as her eyes opened.  
“Hey” he whispered. She smiled up at him sleepily.  
“Hey.” he leaned his face forward, capturing her lips with his in a sugary sweet kiss before pulling back to plant a light kiss to the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. They were happy and peaceful in their little bubble. And then it happened.  
“MUMMY!” her eyes widened. He was supposed to be with her parents for the weekend. They had begged and begged to see him as they both had the weekend off and it had been too long since they had had one on one time with their little baby angel.  
She sat up quickly only to see James running towards her bed, launching himself off the floor and into her arms. Her mother was close behind, looking quite worried.  
“I’m sorry, Darc. I know that you had plans this weekend and we wanted to be able to spend time with him, but he’s got a fever and he just wants to be with you.” she told her daughter apologetically. Darcy sighed.  
“It’s alright Mum.” she said, holding her baby close to her. She didn’t even want to look in Niall’s direction, terrified of the disgusted look that she knew would have taken over his sweet features.  
“I left his bag in the living room. His temperature was 100 the last time I checked.” her mother told her before making her way through the flat and out the door. She sighed, finally risking a glace at Niall. His expression was definitely not what she had expected. He looked curious. Cautious, yes, but curious none the less.  
“You have a son?” he questioned. He didn’t seem angry.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” she apologized as she stood up, James still safely in her arms. Niall followed her out of the room and down the hall into James’ bedroom. She placed her sweaty, pale baby boy down in his bed and tucked the covers in around him.  
“Mummy who’s that?” James asked curiously, pointing at Niall. She sighed again.  
“I’m Niall. I’m your mummy’s friend.” Niall answered before she had a chance to speak. He stuck his hand out for James to shake and the small boy giggled at the gesture, but reached his own tiny hand out, grasping on to Niall’s and shaking it.  
“You have a funny voice.” James squeaked.  
“James!” Darcy scolded, but Niall just laughed.  
“I’m from Ireland.” he told her son. This new piece of information seemed to fascinate James.  
“Oh mummy! Can Mr. Niall stay and help take care of me? Can he read me a story?” he begged his mother. Darcy shook her head.  
“No James, baby, Niall probably has other things he has to do today.” she said to her son sadly.  
“Actually,” Niall started, surprising Darcy so much that she turned to him, wide eyed. “I’ve got the day off while the other boys are in the studio and if it’s alright with you, I’d very much enjoy spending it here.” Her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered.  
“Niall you don’t have to do that.” she told him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.  
“I know. But I want to. Besides, how else is James going to hear the story of the handsome Irish prince who falls in love with a beautiful English princess. There are dragons Darcy. He really can’t miss out on that.” Niall said with a laugh.  
“Oh please mummy! Please!” James pleaded, his big green eyes meeting her identical ones. She laughed and nodded happily.  
“Alright, but first I need to get you some medicine. Niall, would you come help me find it?” she told the boys. Their eyes lit up with excitement at her response and Niall immediately agreed, following her out of the little boys bedroom. As they made their way into the kitchen, she quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips firmly on his.  
“What was that for?” he asked happily.  
“You really didn’t have to do that Niall. Most guys just leave.” she told him. He shook his head, pulling her close and kissing her softly once again.  
“When are you going to learn, Darc, that I’m not most guys.” He whispered. And with one more kiss upon her lips, the beautiful English princess fell in love with her handsome Irish prince.


End file.
